


The sins in our blood

by Aki_lice



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and guilt, au where it's Amicia who is born with the macula, follows the events of the game mostly but with a twist, lots of amicia angst, macula au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: Amicia de Rune was born with fortune, with family, and safety. She was also born with a curse, one that would destroy her entire life, and take away everyone she loved. The inquisitions are after her, and the only thing she has left in this world was her brother, and the Macula that flowed in her blood.AU where it’s Amicia who was born with the Macula, not Hugo.





	The sins in our blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been obsessing over this game and the characters so it was only a matter of time for me to start writing for it. I thought 'what if Amicia had the macula instead' and i ended up liking the idea so here it is! Let me know what you think!  
> Amicia doesn't have Lion because I will NOT kill him again.

Amicia breathed in the fresh air, as she looked around the forest, enjoying the sight of the colored leaves and the feeling of the sunlight on her skin.

It was a peaceful, and beautiful day, and that was why it was perfect for this walk with her father.

“You’re dawling Amica. How are you going to follow the lords at hunt?” Her father’s voice brought her back to reality, and she chuckled as she patted her horse.

“Is that your only ambition for me? To follow?” She asked, and her playful tone left as soon as it came. “I barely convinced mother to let me come with you today. I doubt I’ll get to even follow at this point.”

Robert frowned, and walked towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Your mother will find a cure, Amicia.”

“It’s been years, father. I barely see you anymore, not even Hugo. I miss him.” She looked down, crossing her arms. “You wouldn’t even tell me what’s wrong with me.”

Robert pulled away, rubbing his neck and looking down for a moment, contemplating what to say to comfort his daughter.

Noticing his discomfort, she decided to change the subject. “We should get to the tree before mother sends a search party after us.”

He chuckled.

“She wouldn’t do that.” He paused. “At least not for another thirty minutes.” Beaming at the sight of his daughter laughing. ‘Alright, now follow me daughter!” He turned and ran away, prompting her to follow him.

Chuckling, she ran after her father, arriving at the apple tree where she would take the knight’s challenge. She has been begging her parents for this walk for  _ ages _ .

She has always been one to daydream about becoming a knight, not some damsel in distress, or a princess who sits back as others did the work.

She liked being in action, and hunting with her father. That was why she was here, to take the knight challenge once more.

“This apple was planted the day you were born. It will prove your worth!” Her father spoke in an almost playful tone, and she couldn’t help but chuckle a little. It was like a game between father and daughter, and while she outgrew such things, she played along, hoping to spend as much time with him as possible before she would return to isolation.

“Sir knight! What are the terms of the test?” She asked as absentmindedly touched her bun, making sure it was still in place.

“The apples of the uh…” He paused, trying to come up with something, much to her amusement. “...Great apple tree… Have been corrupted by a great evil! You must destroy six of those rotten apples by the time I count to ten, and I will make you a knight.”

“I accept your challenge!” She rubbed her right shoulder, smiling. She was confident in her skills when it came to her sling, so she knew that this would be an easy task to accomplish.

She picked a few rocks, and waited for a sign to start, then started swinging at each apple and getting all of them in one shot, before the time was up.

Robert let out a whistle, before clapping his hands. “I must say, I’m impressed.” He smiled at her, feeling proud. “However, your sling is frightfully noisy.”

“It was a gift from you.” She said, chuckling.

“Oh right. I’d quite forgotten.”

She put away her sling, then noticed a couple of birds all flying away from a nearby area. “Did you see that? I think there might be something over there!” She took off, running towards the place, ignoring her father’s protests. “We might find a prey!”

She dashed forward, jumping over any obstacle that came her way. She felt a sense of freedom she hasn’t experienced in a long time, not since she fell ill.

She has always been a healthy child, until three years ago, and that was when all her freedom was stolen from her.

That’s why she needed to experience today to the fullest.

She heard what sounded like a wild boar, grunting in the distance. Was it injured?

She slowed her pace, careful not to startle it. She hid in some bushes, noticing a wild boar dragging its feet, bleeding. She frowned, wondering what could have injured it.

That was when a sense of dread started to take over her. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt on edge, and her head was starting to hurt.

“No, not now.” She whispered, as her hand moved to grasp her head, as if that would lessen the pain.

She felt the ground starting to shake, and in a split second, a hole exploded before that boar.

Amicia stood up and covered her mouth in shock as she watched it getting sucked into the hole, screaming in pain as whatever was dragging it tried to devour it.

The pain in her head became worse to the point her vision started to blurry.

“Amicia!”

A voice called out for her, but the pain kept her from making out what it said.

She felt a grip on her arm, dragging her away from the disturbing scene, and guiding her back to safety.

The pain didn’t stop until they were far away.

**-A plague tale: innocence-**

Robert continued to watch his daughter in concern, as they rode home. She refused to ride with him, insisting that she was fine, however he could notice how pale her face was.

Fortunately, they arrived home, and she got off her horse fine.

“I shall organize a hunt. Tell your mother I must speak with her immediately.” He said, and she silently nodded. He massaged the back of his neck, lowering his head for a moment, before placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. “I’m sorry about today. We’ll have another walk soon.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, and watched him nod his head and leave. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, slowly. She rubbed her temples, and took a deep breath.

She started walking, hoping to reach her mother fast, then collapse on her bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

She caught bits of the conversations the workers were having, something about people being bitten, the english troops, but she couldn’t catch the whole thing.

She managed to greet everyone at least.

It might seem odd to others that a lady would be so polite to the servants, but the De rune family have always been respectful towards everyone in their house, something that earned them unshakable loyalty.

Amicia considered them family, and has always been close to them.

After a tiring walk, she finally made it to her mother’s office. She silently prayed that her fatigue wouldn’t show, before going inside.

She felt a pang of guilt wash over, when she saw her mother buried into her books and potions. Did she even sleep last night?

“Mother?” She announced her presence, and leaned against the door way, her eyes shuttered for a moment before focusing on her mother again.

“Did you have a good walk, my dear?” Beatrice asked, and put away her pen. She turned to her daughter, only to notice the paleness of her face, and her unfocused gaze. “Did you have an attack?” She stood up, quickly walking towards her.

“I’m fine, mother. Father wants to see you.” Amicia said, as Beatrice cupped her face, checking on her. “Something strange happened in the forest and-”

She was interrupted by a noise from outside, one that startled her mother, and caused her to move towards the window. Her shoulders tensed, and she shut the window, turning to her with an uneasy expression.

“Amicia, you are to stay here with your brother.” She said, and started to walk away, much to Amicia’s confusion.

“What’s happening?” She asked, but her mother dodged the question.

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t let anyone in, alright?” She left, closing the door behind her.

Amicia nodded, then turned back to her mother’s office. She briefly turned to the window, then walked inside to check on her brother. He would always play in the room next to her mother, just so he would be around for any checkups.

Her parents told her that her sickness wasn’t contagious, but it was something that was in their family blood, which was why Hugo needed check ups every now and then.

“Hugo? Are you there?” She walked towards the room, and was about to go through the door, only for Hugo to jump from behind the door and surprise her. “Oh no! Hugo you scared me!” She let out a playful chuckle, before ruffling his hair, which made him giggle.

“I heard your voice and wanted to surprise you!” He said with the biggest smile she has ever seen, and Amicia could have sworn her heart was about to burst out of its cage at its sight.

That feeling was short lived, unfortunately. Amicia heard the commotion outside, and against her better judgment, disobeyed her mother and opened the shutters to see what was happening.

She would regret doing that for the rest of her life, as it was a sight that would wound her deeply.

Her father was forced to his knees, as a man dismounted his horse, and walked towards him. She couldn’t see his face, it was hidden, but she heard his name.

_ Nicholas. _

“I won’t ask again. Where is your  _ daughter _ ?” The man turned around, waiting for an answer.

Robert glared at him, fearless, like Amicia has always known him. He spoke his last words,  as if looking at death in its eyes, and challenging it.

“In good hands.”

Nicholas drew his sword, and cut his neck, and it was in that moment that Amicia’s world started to break.

She turned away in shock, clinging to the wall. She breathed in and out, trying to shake that sight out of her thoughts, but she couldn’t.

She was with him moments ago, they were hunting… She was taking the knight’s challenge.

He was at her reach, just moments ago.

And now he was gone.

“Amicia? Is that mummy?” Hugo’s voice snapped her out of it, along with the violent knocking on the door.

_ They’re here.  _ She thought, and ran towards the table, hiding behind it. She signaled for Hugo to follow her, and she was grateful he did so without hesitation.

The moment he reached her, one of the man kicked the door open, and the siblings clung to each other desperately.

“Where the hell is she hiding?!” The man looked around in frustration, and she had to think.

Why were they here? What did they want from her? How did everything fall apart so fast?

Her breath started to shorten, and her throat was burning. The noise in her head was loud, and she couldn’t find it back under these circumstances.

Hugo’s hand tugged at her sleeve, and she looked down at his scared eyes, and pulled him closer.

This was no time for her to deal with the pain. She had to get them both out.

Gathering her strength and courage, she waited for the man to turn and look into Hugo’s tent, then moved towards the other room. She and Hugo had to stop as another one walked inside, and heard Gabrielle’s call for them.

That call would unfortunately seal her fate…

Everything they had known, everyone they had known, was being taken from them with each step they took, with each cry of help they heard.

And while Amicia couldn’t think of it right now, she knew it was her fault.

After what seemed like forever, the two arrived at the kitchen, and Amicia opened the door to escape, only to be met with another one of their pursuiters.

“What do we have here?” He turned towards them, pulling his sword with a smug smile.

The siblings held on to each other, watching him helplessly with no way to escape, but as luck would have it, someone arrived to their rescue.

Beatrice sneaked behind him, and knocked him down with a rock to his head. She stared at him for a moment, making sure he wouldn’t get up, before dropping the rock.

Hugo smiled and ran towards his mother to hug her, while Amicia stared in shock, still shaken by everything. Beatrice looked at her daughter, and invited her to hold her hand. Amicia mentally urged herself to move, and took her mother’s hand.

Beatrice immediately noticed that it was shaking, and the state that her daughter was in. She gave her a reassuring look, before pulling away.

She lead them outside, looking around to check their surroundings.

“I’ll go ahead, and you two have to follow me.” Beatrice whispered, and crouched to give herself cover.

The siblings held her hands, and obeyed their mother. They followed her into the grass, hoping that it would hide them from the inquisition.

Amicia watched as the servers were being tortured and killed, all because they refused to give the inquisition her whereabouts. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from them, and she couldn’t block out their cries of pain.

“We need a distraction, or we won’t be able to keep moving.” Beatrice whispered, desperately looking for a way out, but trying to stay composed in front of her children.

Amicia’s eyes wandered, and she noticed a crate in the distance. She reached for her sling, then stopped, knowing that it would cause too much noise. Fortunately,  there were some rocks around.

“I can throw a rock at the helmets over there.” She said, and Beatrice’s gaze turned to the crate.

“Good thinking.”

She nodded, and let go of Hugo’s hand. She grabbed her hand, urging it to stop shaking, before taking a deep breath and throwing the rock.

Her aim was precise, giving them the distraction they needed.

They kept doing the same process as they snuck around, until they finally reached the exist. Amicia almost had a heart attack when she saw someone coming out of the bushes near the door, but relaxed when she noticed it was one of the servants.

“You’ve made it!” He said in relief, then opened the door for them. “This way.”

“Hugo, go hide quickly.” Beatrice said, and watched as Hugo ran and took cover. Amicia turned back to her in confusion. Beatrice sighed, and closed her eyes. “Amicia, you should both go to Laurentius, he will protect you.”

Amicia’s eyes widened, and she shook her head. “What about you?”

“You don’t need me Amicia.”

“But I do need you!” She said desperately, shaking her head in disbelief at her mother’s words. “We need you!”

Beatrice pressed her lips together, and avoided her daughter’s pleading gaze.

She had to do this.

“Madame, they are here.” The servant pulled his sword, and they turned to see Nicholas heading towards them.

Amicia stared at her father’s killer, unable to look away.

Beatrice looked at Amicia one last time, carving every detail into her mind. “I love you.” She whispered, pushing the door and locking her outside. She ignored her daughter’s tearful cries and pleading, and turned to Nicholas with a heavy heart.

In that moment, a sword pierced the door, and Amicia pulled away quickly, and stared in horror at the bloodied blade.

Her legs were shaking, and her eyes were wide. She struggled to breathe, realizing what that meant.

Her whole world was destroyed in the span of hours, because of the inquisition… because of her… and she didn’t even know why.

Her throat was burning again, and she couldn’t tell if the wetness on her cheeks was due to the rain or her tears at this point.

Her father… Now her mother…

Everything…

Everything was lost…

Her head was ringing, and she was in so much pain. She was frozen and she couldn’t move. Where would she go? She had nothing anymore… she…

...She had Hugo…  _ Hugo! _

Her senses came back to her, and she pushed through the pain, running towards her brother who was unaware of what just happened, and took him by the hand.

“Amicia? Where is mummy?” He asked, trying his best to keep up with her speed as they dashed forward, avoiding the spears that the inquisition men were throwing at them.

“She’ll… She’ll catch up with us! Run!” She lied, knowing that this was not the time for such a conversation.

“Kill the boy! Don’t hurt his sister!”

_ Why… Why?! _

She kept looking left and right, trying to decide which route to take without falling into their hands. They were surrounded from all directions.

It was a nightmare.

The ringing… it was getting louder.

“The ground…!” Hugo’s voice seemed so distant, that she could barely make out what he was saying. “Amicia… ground… shaking!”

_ It wouldn’t stop. The voices wouldn’t stop! _

She didn’t even notice most of them pulling back, only the dead end that they reached.

She turned her head, noticing that some were still chasing after them.

They had no choice but to jump into the water.

“Amicia? What do we do?” Hugo asked, scared and confused. He looked up to her, and she squeezed his hand, before letting go.

“Take a deep breath! Jump!”

**Chapter 1: The De Rune legacy.**


End file.
